Love transcendent
by Blaquediamond Princess
Summary: It's been 27 years since they were torn apart and yet once each year they get a chance to be together. This will be the last time. Sam&Dean.


**_Love Transcendent_**

* * *

The high grass waved lazily in the soft breeze.

The sun was setting behind the tree line of the nearby forest. The Impala stood still a few feet away.

It'd been another year again since they'd come here. Another year, another set of wrinkles.

Dean let his eyes fall closed at the hands tripping over his face oh so gently. "Remember when we first found this place?"

Sam bit his lower lip and nodded, one tear slipping from his right eye. "It's been exactly 27 years today."

Dean smirked and watched with a concerned frown as his brother moved away and broke into tears in front of him. "From what I've heard you're doing alright, Sammy," he said softly, sitting up.

Sam huffed at that, turning his back to him to look at the disappearing sun. "The Singer Salvage is doing great and Mary is going to give birth to my second grandchild in a few months."

A soft breeze blew by them, taking with it the scent of the flowers growing nearby.

"I'm sorry about Sarah."

"I guess you guys got the telegram up there, huh?"

Dean moved closer and pushed away the hair at the nape of Sam's neck to plant a kiss there.

"She was a good woman."

Sam turned to look at him and nodded. "Yeah," he whispered with a smile. "She really was."

Dean heard the begging tone in his voice and knew exactly what his brother was thinking.

"Sammy, you know I can't. We've been here before. What about Mary?"

"She's a fully grown woman, Dean. She doesn't need me to hold her hand anymore," Sam whispered, sniffling.

Dean let himself be taken in Sam's arms, breathing in his scent. "Give it a couple of more years; you'll see that she needs you more than you think."

"I want to be with you so bad, Dean," Sam murmured nuzzling kisses the long the side of Dean's neck, his hands disappearing underneath the dark blue shirt he was wearing. "You're so warm."

"Sammy…"

Pushing Dean back down onto the grass and hastily fumbling with his belt and zipper, he could quickly feel the ever present despair looming in the corner of his mind as he watched his angel of a brother looking at him patiently, waiting for him to claim him. And that was just it; how could Dean stay so calm when it'd been 27 years since they'd been separated? He knew that time was a notion unknown to the people upstairs, but seeing him only once a year killed him a little more every time.

"Take me with you, Dean," he whispered, sliding inside of him with grunt. "I can't wait another year. I don't want to wait another year."

"You say this every year," Dean said with a smile that soon disappeared when he found the abandonment in his eyes and felt the cold waves of despair his soul was broadcasting.

"No, Dean."

Every time they met like this brought a risk with it, Dean knew. And every time he'd been certain that Sam wouldn't go and do something stupid before the year was over. He couldn't say the same thing in that moment, not anymore.

It was time.

"You've paid your dues to all of us and to yourself," Dean whispered, placing a hand against his cheek and giving him a serene look. "Are you sure?"

"I've been waiting half of my life for this," Sam said with a nod, staring deeply into Dean's eyes.

"Hold on tight."

Dean began to glow and his body became warmer and warmer, enveloping Sam gently, like a set of wings.

Their bodies began to disintegrate into small bulbs of blinding light that floated up into the skies, leaving no evidence of them ever having been there.

The meadow would always be known as a sacred place for lovers, the story of the two who loved each other so much that death couldn't keep them apart being told from generation to generation.  
Once a year, on the last day of summer, a splendid display of glittering lights could be seen floating over the meadow as proof of what happened here.

Some called it an atmospheric anomaly, others called it a supernatural phenomenon.

But all agreed on one thing.

It transcended anything they ever witnessed.


End file.
